FACE Family Through the Years: Part One
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: After getting married, Arthur and Francis decided to adopt Matthew and Alfred. Follow this brand new family in their beginning years. THIS WILL BE A SERIES. Pairings; FrUK


**A/N: This is something I've been wanting to do for a while. Here it is. :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Today was the day. It was going the happiest day on one young couple's life. A month ago, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy had gotten married after years of dating. Despite their huge differences in personalities, they had found that they loved each other deeply, no matter how much they disagreed on whatever. So, after a month a marriage, the two had decided to finally decided on something else they wanted to do together- have a child.

Now, knowing that they were both males and couldn't carry children themselves, they debated on the best way to make that wish to have a child come true. After thinking about it for a while, they decided that going to an adoption agency would be the best way to do it. And that's where they were doing right at this very moment.

They were both sitting in the head of their local orphanage's office. Anyone who looked at them could tell they were nervous; Arthur's legs were crossed and his fingers were folded onto each other, his left leg bouncing nervously. Francis was leaning forward in his seat, his elbows propped up on his knees and his chin resting on his fists. They sat like that as they waited for the head of the orphanage, Elizaveta Hardavey, to return.

Sighing, Francis leaned back into his chair and looked over at Arthur. Sensing his love's nervousness, he reached over and gently took the Englishman's hand in his own. When the green-eyed blonde looked up at him, he said, "Don't worry mon amour. We will be cleared to able to adopt a child."

Arthur gave his husband a weary smile and said, "I think so too but that doesn't stop me for worrying about it."

"I understand, mon petit lapin," Francis said, squeezing Arthur's hand gently. "Zhere is always zat worry."

Arthur sighed and said, "I'm just anxious. For it to be over with and for us to take home a child."

Francis smiled warmly. "Un petit bebe," he said happily, thinking of they would soon be raising their own child together. Well not one that they had themselves but one that they could love and care for as they would their own.

Then the door opened to reveal Elizabeta, dressed in a bright green sun dress and her brown hair tied back. Her bright green eyes found the couple and she smiled, which made the anxious couple relax a little. She sat down at the desk in front of them and shuffled the papers that she had in her hands.

"Everyzhing seems to be in order," she said to Arthur and Francis' great relief. "You two seem to have stable a environment for a child to grow in and have steady jobs viz a good amount of pay coming in. You are cleared to adopt a child."

Arthur smiled widely and Francis leaned back in his chair with look of relief plastered across his face. "Oh thank you Miss Hardavey," the Brit said, leaning forward in his chair. "So when can we-?"

"Oh right now, if you vould like!" Elizabeta said smiling widely.

Francis and Arthur exchanged pleasantly surprised looks."Of course madame," Francis said, rising with Arthur. "May we go look at ze bebes?"

"Of course!" Elizabeta said, standing up. "Follow me and I vill take you zere!"

The two blondes followed the Hungarian woman, holding each other's hand as they went,passing wooden doors and colorful wall portraits on the way. Elizabeta called out orders and instructions to children and helpers as they went, which the children obeyed happily. The children looked well-cared for and happy, so Arthur and Francis made the ssumption that even if the children didn't get adopted it was a great place to grow up anyway.

"Ze babies are kept here in ze nursery,"Elizabeta said in a quiet, which signaled to the other two that they would need to lower their tones while they were in the nursery. Elizabeta pushed the door open gently and gestured for the other two to go inside. Arthur and Francis went inside and took a long look around.

The walls were a light blue color and there were cribs lined neatly on either side of the room. There was a walkway between the cribs and the back of the room was an area for the babies who were awake to play. There were also wooden cabinets along the walls and a medium sized window for the sunlight to come in. The room was filled with the coos and cries of babies and the soothing voices of helpers trying to calm the infants.

"Feel free to valk around," Elizabeta said then she went to go speak to a man in the back of the room who was wearing glasses and had black hair.

Arthur and Francis walked slowly around the room, peering into the cribs at the sleeping babies as they went. When they reached the back of the room, as Arthur looked up from one of the cribs and froze. He tugged at his husband's shirt.

"Francis!" he whispered urgently, as Francis looked up."Look!" Arthur jerked his head in the direction of the play area. Francis gave him a look of confusion then looked in the same direction that Arthur was looking. A warm smile crossed his lips when he saw what Arthur had seen.

There were two blonde baby boys playing together on the carpet in the play area of the room. One had honey blonde hair while the other one, who also seemed slightly smaller than other one, had a lighter shade of blonde hair. Both of them had odd curls sticking up from the top of their also had different colored eyes, the honey blonde had baby blue while the lighter blonde had a strange mixture of purple and blue colored eyes. These two boys stuck close to each othe, giggling and cooing at each other. Francis and Arthur couldn't help but smile at the way the smaller one clung to a white teddy bear.

The two men walked over to the playing boys and knelt down next to them. When they sensed someone watching them, both babies looked up at the two smiling , the smaller one crawled behind his brother(Arthur and Francis assumed that they were brothers) and peeked out shyly from behind him. The bigger one, on the other hand, smiled and reached out to the two adults. Arthur smiled at him and extended a finger which the boy grabbed and played with. After seeing his brother interact with the strangers, the smaller one crawled out from behind his brother and looked at Francis with wide curious eyes.

Francis smiled and picked up the little one. The baby seem slightly frightened at first then warmed up to Francis, eventually nuzzling into him. Francis smiled and pet the baby's hair, looking over at Arthur. Arthur was also holding the other baby boy, rocking him gently back and forth.

"Ah,"Elizabeta said, coming up behind them, startling them slightly also holding a chesnut haired baby. "I see you've found the twins!"

Arthur smiled and nodded, as rocked the baby he was holding,slowly putting him to sleep."Do they have names or-?"

"Zhey have only zheir first names," Elizbeta answered, adjusting the baby she was holding. "The smaller one is named Matzhew and the bigger one is named Alfred. Alfred is said to be older by zhree minutes."

Francis smiled and looked at the little boy, Matthew, who was now alseep in his arms. "Zhey're perfect," he whispered, stroking the boy's hair. He looked up at his husband. "Right Art'ur?"

Arthur nodded smiling down at the sleeping Alfred in his arms."Yeah..." He then turned to Elizabeta and asked, "When can we sign the adoption papers?"

Elizabeta smiled and said, "Right now if you vant."

* * *

**A/N: There! Review please.**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
